Vipper's Valentine
by Seiryuu Sakurane
Summary: Kisah para Vipperloid dalam merayakan Valentine Day! RookRuko, TayaRitsu, RikuMiko, TeiruTei, TedTeto! Warnings, genderbents, and humor garing inside.


**Warnings: OOC, FemRuko, baka-Rook, inu-Rook, FemRitsu, cool-Ritsu, tsundere-Tei OAO', tsundere-Ted, genderbents, incest XD  
**

**Genderbents:**  
**-Yokune Ruko (?): Jadi cewek tulen, bukan hermafrodit**  
**-Namine Ritsu (?): Sama seperti Ruko. Ritsu jadi cewek tulen, bukan crossdresser.**  
**-Namine Riku: Namine Ritsu versi cowok tulennya. Karena di dalam fic ini, Ritsu jadi cewek tulen**  
**-Sukone Teiru: Male version dari Sukone Tei**  
**-Kasane Ted: Male version dari Kasane Teto**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

**Vipper's Valentine**

**Vipperloid & UTAUloid (c) Creator masing-masing XD -jeduagh-**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

**1. RookRuko: Manis**

"Rook!" panggil Ruko sambil berlari-lari kecil menghampiri cowok berekor anjing itu, tersenyum manis padanya. Di tangan kanannya, ada sebuah kotak coklat berwarna biru dengan balutan pita merah yang manis.

"Hm?" Rook menoleh pada Ruko.

"Happy valentine!" Ruko memberikan coklat yang dibuatnya itu kepada Rook, masih tersenyum manis.

"Oh!" Mata Rook berbinar-binar melihatnya. Ia lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan berkata, "Coklat ya? Untukku?"

Ruko mengangguk.

"Makasih!" Rook mengambil bungkusan itu dan membukanya. Ruko membuat coklat dengan model bola-bola seperti yang dijual di toko-toko.

Srek!

"Uwah! Bola-bola!" serunya senang.

"Ehehe," Ruko tertawa kecil. "Kesukaanmu 'kan?"

"Iya!" Rook lalu mengambil satu butir coklat itu dan memakannya. "Itadakimasu!"

Hap!

"…"

"…"

"Hei," panggil Ruko lagi, menatap Rook penuh harap. "Bagaimana?"

"Hm…" Rook mengelus-elus dagunya sebentar―sok berpikir―dan menatap Ruko.

Poff!

Sesaat kemudian, cowok berambut hitam dengan highlight merah itu berubah wujud menjadi seekor anjing.

"Eh?"

"Ruko-chan manis~!" seru Rook―masih dalam wujud anjingnya, tentunya―seraya melancarkan serangan pelukan kepada Ruko, membuat cewek berkuncir dua itu terjatuh.

Brugh!

Dengan wajah memerah―panik dan malu―Ruko berkata, "U-uwaaa! C-coklatnya, bukan akuuu!"

"Ruko-chan~"

"Uwaaa!"

* * *

**2. TayaRitsu: Coklat**

"C-coklat ini… Be-benar untuk saya, Ritsu-san?" tanya Taya, tidak percaya bahwa ia benar-benar mendapatkan coklat dari Ritsu.

"Tentu saja," Ritsu menghela nafas. "Sekarang 'kan hari Valentine."

Wajah Taya merona merah, senang. "A-arigatou, Ritsu-san! Saya senang sekali!" ucapnya, membungkukkan tubuhnya berulang kali.

"Iya, iya." respon Ritsu cuek.

"Saya―Boleh saya makan coklat ini?" tanya Taya ragu, menatap coklat berharga itu dengan antsusias.

"Kau ini…" Ritsu menghela nafas lagi. "Makan saja, itu 'kan memang untukmu."

"Ha-hai, arigatou gozaimasu!" Butler bishounen itu tersenyum kecil dan kemudian memakan coklat pemberian Ritsu itu.

Hap!

"… Enak tidak?" tanya Ritsu, menatap Taya dengan wajah stoic-nya, sepertinya tidak terlalu berharap seperti Ruko tadi.

"Tentu saja!" Taya tersenyum manis khasnya. "Coklat buatan Ritsu-san selalu manis!"

"Sou ka?"

Tap tap tap

"?"

Berjalan mendekati Taya yang ada di hadapannya, cewek perlente itu lalu berjinjit dan mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Taya―menciumnya―tanpa pikir panjang.

"! ?" Wajah Taya memerah seketika, lebih merah daripada sebelumnya. "R-Ritsu―"

"Hm," Ritsu mendengus pelan dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Kemudian, dengan wajah stoic seperti biasanya, seakan-akan tadi tidak terjadi apa-apa, ia berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu sambil berkata dengan entengnya, "Terlalu manis."

"Ri-Ritsu-san…!"

* * *

**3. RikuMiko: Kembalikan**

"U-uuh!" Miko menggembungkan kedua pipinya, menatap Riku―yang ada di hadapannya saat ini―dengan kesal.

"…" Riku juga menatap Miko, tapi dengan wajah stoic-nya, sama seperti Ritsu sang adik.

"Uung!" Miko berjinjit, berusaha menggapai sesuatu yang dipegang Riku dengan kedua tangannya.

"…" Riku tersenyum jahil melihat Miko yang kesusahan seperti itu dan mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"K-kembalikan!" seru Miko, mulai melompat-lompat.

Hup! Hup!

"Apa?" tanya Riku sok inosen. "Memangnya, apa yang kuambil?"

Hap!

"Ke-kembalikan…" Miko melompat lagi, tapi tetap saja gagal. Tinggi tubuhnya dengan tinggi tubuh Riku 'kan beda lumayan jauh. "Kembalikan coklat Miko!"

"Fufu," Riku tertawa kecil. "Coklat ini untukku 'kan, Miko-chan?"

"Miko 'kan belum memberi coklat itu buat Rikkun! Rikkun sendiri yang mengambilnya dari tangan Miko!" balas Miko kesal. Wajahnya mulai memerah, juga tampak setitik air mata di ujung matanya.

"Nggak ah~" respon Riku dengan santainya. "Coba saja ambil kalau bisa~"

"Uuh! Rikkuuun!"

_'Manisnya~'_

_

* * *

_**4. TeiruTei: Untukmu**

Jika Tei selalu mengejar Len yang malang dengan pisau di tangannya di setiap Valentine Day, maka kali ini, Tei hanya duduk di ayunan di taman. Ia tampak lesu. Sesekali sambil mengayunkan kedua kakinya dan menatap bungkusan berwarna pink dengan garis-garis merah yang dipegangnya itu.

"Ru-kun…" Tei menggumamkan nama kakaknya dengan pelan, seperti sedang menghela nafas. "Sepertinya… Memang nggak mungkin ya…" ujarnya sedih.

Tei yang seperti ini―tidak menjadi yandere dan agresif saat mengejar seorang cowok, bahkan tampak lesu―berarti, ia benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta. Dengan siapa? Sukone Teiru, kakaknya sendiri, tentu saja. Incest? Masa bodo'. Toh, LenRin juga incest.

Tap tap

Tep

"!" Seorang cowok berambut perak yang kebetulan lewat di depan taman itu, melihat Tei.

"Hiks…" Tei mengusap matanya yang mulai berwarna merah dan sembab. "Ru-kun…"

Tep

"Oi, sedang apa kau di sini?" Cowok tadi menepuk pundak Tei tiba-tiba dari belakang, membuat cewek yandere―khusus saat ini, madesu―itu kaget dan nyaris menjatuhkan bungkusan yang dipegangnya.

"! ?" Tei menoleh pada orang itu. "R-Ru-kun!"

"Kau menangis?" tanya si Ru-kun alias Teiru to the point, nggak pakai basa-basi seperti kebanyakan cowok saat sedang menghibur pacarnya.

"Ng-nggak kok!" jawab Tei bohong seraya membuang mukanya dari hadapan Teiru.

"Bohong." respon cowok berkacamata itu. "Jangan kira kau bisa membohongiku, Tei." katanya yang kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada bungkusan yang dipegang Tei. _'Sukone Teiru e…?'_

"Nggak kok!"

"Hah… Baiklah," Teiru menghela nafas. Ia lalu mengambil bungkusan yang dipegang Tei dan berkata, "Kalau begitu, ini untukku ya~"

"E-eh! Matte―Ru-kun!" seru Tei panik. "I-itu untuk Len-kyun, bukan untukmu!"

"Ho?" Teiru tersenyum jahil. "Sejak kapan Kagamine Len berganti nama menjadi Sukone Teiru?"

"U-ukh!" Wajah Tei memerah, nggak bisa membalas perkataan Teiru tadi.

Teiru tersenyum kecil dan kemudian memeluk adiknya. "Happy Valentine, Imouto-chan."

"Uuh…" Tei membalas pelukan Teiru dan membenamkan kepalanya di dadanya. "S-selamat hari Valentine juga, Ru-kun…"

* * *

**5. TedTeto: Hadiah**

Drap drap drap

Di tengah-tengah kerumunan siswa-siswi VocaUtau Gakuen, kalian bisa melihat seorang siswi SMP manis berkuncir twin-drill yang sedang berlari. Kasane Teto namanya. Di tangan kanannya, terdapat sebuah bungkusan berwarna merah, entah apa isinya.

Drap drap drap

Dengan senyum lebar terlukis di wajahnya dan nafas terengah-engah, ia berlari menghampiri Ted, kakaknya―yang merupakan ketua OSIS SMA VocaUtau―yang berangkat sekolah duluan tadi.

"Tecchan!" panggil Teto seraya melambaikan tangannya.

Ted menoleh pada Teto. "Oh, Teto," sapanya dengan wajah yang sedikit merona merah. "Kau baru datang? Cepat masuk, nanti belnya keburu berbunyi." ujarnya, berusaha untuk tetap bersikap cool seperti biasanya.

Tep

Gyut!

"Tecchan!" Teto memeluk Ted dengan erat, sukses membuat cowok berambut panjang itu jadi salah tingkah.

"E-eeeh! ?" jerit Ted kaget dengan wajah yang semakin memerah. "Te―A-a-apa yang―"

"Fufu," setelah melepaskan pelukannya, ia mendongak menatap kakak laki-lakinya―yang ironisnya, lebih cantik darinya―itu dan berkata dengan riangnya, "Ada sesuatu yang mau kuberikan pada Tecchan!"

"Eh?" Kedua mata Ted terbelalak lebar, seakan tidak percaya dengan ucapan Teto tadi. Menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Teto, cowok berkacamata itu bertanya lagi, "A-apa?" _'C-coklatkah…?'_ batinnya, ngarep.

"Hehe, chotto matte ne!" Teto tersenyum manis dan kemudian memberikan bungkusan yang dibawanya tadi pada Ted. "Happy valentine, Tecchan!" serunya riang. Kalau Teto digambarkan sebagai seekor anjing, pasti ia akan mengibaskan ekornya dengan cepat.

"!" Masih dengan wajahnya yang memerah, Ted menatap dan mengambil hadiah dari Teto itu dengan takjub―seakan hadiah itu adalah sebuah barang berharga. "U-untukku? Bo-boleh kubuka…?" tanyanya ragu. _'Coklat! Coklat dari Teto!'_

Wah, kumat deh, incest-nya.

"Silahkan!" Teto mengangguk.

Srek

Ted membuka bungkusan tersebut dan terkejut. Bukannya coklat yang ia dapat dari adiknya sendiri, melainkan sesuatu yang… Unik, mungkin?

Glegaaar!

Saat itu juga, Ted merasa seakan ada petir yang menyambar dirinya.

"Lihat! Imut 'kan, Tecchan?" tanya Teto riang, tersenyum lebar begitu Ted membuka hadiahnya, sepertinya tidak bisa membaca ekspresi wajah kakaknya yang berubah drastis itu.

Sepasang jepit rambut berwarna pink dengan hiasan boneka kelinci kecil di ujungnya dan sebuah karet rambut berwarna senada dengan hiasan boneka kucing. Yah, bisa dibilang imut… Bagi perempuan, tapi.

"…" Ted―dengan wajah memucat yang jelas sekali menunjukkan bahwa ia kecewa―cengo dan terdiam di tempat. Mungkin, ia memang cantik―menurut Teto dan cewek-cewek lain―dan berambut panjang, tapi itu bukan berarti kalau ia senang memakai aksesoris rambut seperti itu 'kan? Dia 'kan bukan Taya atau Gakupo yang rela rambutnya dikuncir macem-macem.

"Ehehe! Tecchan suka nggak?" tanya Teto lagi, masih tersenyum lebar. "Aku membuatnya sendiri loh!"

"… Maaf," sahut Ted pelan, menundukkan kepalanya seraya memberikan kembali hadiahnya pada Teto. "Tapi aku nggak suka…"

Senyum lebar Teto membeku seketika. Sesaat kemudian, wajah cerianya berubah menjadi wajah muram.

"J-jahat…" tangisnya, membiarkan air mata membasahi pipinya. "Tecchan… Jahat… Hiks… P-padahal, aku sudah membuatnya dengan susah payah… S-sampai tidak tidur semalam… Uuh… Hiks…"

"Uwaaa! ?" Sekali lagi, Ted menjerit kaget. Ia tidak menyangka, ternyata adik yang disayanginya itu benar-benar ingin memberinya hadiah 'unik' itu.

"Uuh… Ja-jahat… Hiks…" Teto menundukkan kepalanya, menghapus air matanya. "Aku benci Tecchan… Hiks…"

"M-maaf, Teto!" seru Ted panik. "A-aku―Se-sebenarnya, aku suka kok! T-ta-tadi itu hanya bercanda kok!"

"Hiks… Uuh…"

"M-maaf ya?"

"Hiks…"

**-Owari-**

**"Ai no Valentine Day~" XD -apacoba?-**

**Karena Sei bikin yang buat Vocaloid, sekalian deh, Sei bikin buat yang Vipperloid XD  
Maaf, nggak ada Hinomoto Oniko di sini ==v**

**Bagi yang nggak tahu seperti apa Riku da Teiru, bilang aja. Sei bakal kasih link pic mereka :D**

**Baidewei, fanfic ini dibuat berdasarkan -halah-mini doujin yang pernah Sei bikin XD  
Sei paling suka yang TedTeto~ Tecchan jadi tsundere manis deh X3 -ditabok-  
Dan entah kenapa, TedTeto yang paling panjang OTZ**

**Hadiah Valentine dari Teto-tan memang yang paling unik XD**

**Tei jadi tsundere, salahkan otak Sei yang suka mikir macem-macem '==d  
**


End file.
